Spooksville: The Big Adventure
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When a Mysterious Cloaked Villain wants to take over the world and puts Sally Wilcox and Watch under his control it is up to Adam Freeman and Ann Templeton to stop him and protect a Orb from him. Can Adam Freeman and Ann Templeton protect the orb and confess their feelings for each other? Find Out. Main Couples: Adam Freeman and Ann Templeton
1. The Mysterious Cloaked Figure

Spooksville: The Big Adventure

By GoldDragonNinja

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Cloaked Figure

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A SPOOKSVILLE FIC!**

**MY FIRST SPOOKSVILLE ONE!**

**IT IS FROM THE TV SERIES!**

**THE MAIN COUPLES ARE ADAMxANN!**

**I AM SURPRISED THERE ARE NONE!**

**I THINK THEY BELONG TOGETHER!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Springville also known as Spooksville a town of mystery.

They say it is also cursed by a witch.

There are many mysteries and strange things in this town but what this does not know not is that it holds a object of great power used for good or evil.

We go to the sighn of Springville(Spooksville) and we see a mysterious figure infront of the sighn.

The figure was a tall man and he is weaping a red hoohed cloak and a purple horned demon mask that covers his face except his mouth.

He is also seen wearing black leather boots and black leather gloves.

He is also seen holding a Black Version of Jafar's Second Snake Staff and it has Red eyes.

The figure smiled.

"Yes after all these years I have found the town where the object I am seeking is at." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure then pulled out a map and looked at it.

"Now to find Shadowmire to find that orb." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said.

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure put the map away and began walking to Springville(Spooksville) and smiled.

"Soon when I have the orb I will use it's power to take over Springville(Spooksville)." The Mysterious Cloaked Figure said. "AND THEN I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

The Mysterious Cloaked Figure then laughs as he continues to walk to Springville(Spooksville).

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Adam,Watch,Sally and Ann

Spooksville: The Big Adventure

Chapter 2: Adam,Watch,Sally and Ann

**HELLO AND HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER TO MY SPOOKSVILLE FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE WE SEE ADAM AND HIS TWO BEST FRIENDS WATCH AND SALLY!**

**IT WILL ALSO HAVE ANN!**

**I STILL THINK ADAM AND ANN BELONG TOGETHER AND IT MAY HAPPEN!**

**IT WILL BE AT THE LAKE WHERE THE THREE SOMETIMES HANG OUT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go to the lake side of Springville(Spooksville) and we see three people there.

One is a male with Brown Hair and Brown Eyes.

He is wearing a Blue Shirt, a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and White Shoes.

This is Adam Freeman and he is throwing some rock in the water.

At a Sand Castle there are two people playing there.

One os a Female and she has Long Brown Hair and Light Brown Eyes.

She is wearing a Blue Shirt, a Pink Denim Jacket, Brown Pants and Green Shoes.

This is Sally Wilcox one of Adam's best friends.

Outside the sandcastle is a male with Brown Hair and Blue Eyes.

He is wearing a Blue Shirt, a Brown Jacket, Brown Pants, Red Shoes and Black Glasses.

Right now Watch and Sally are making a big sand castle.

"I am telling ya Sally this Sand Castle will be great." Watch said.

Sally laughed and smiled.

"Yeah and it will be better then the last one." Sally said as and got sand in the bucket.

Adam watch and laughed.

"Ok I know I said it before but you two made building sand castles weird for totally different reasons." Adam said.

Watch and Sally shook their heads.

"Come on Adam don't be like that." Watch said.

'Yeah building Sand Castles are fun and it is what Watch and I like to do." Sally said.

Adam shook his head and started walking away.

Sally and Watch see this.

'Hey where are ya going?" Sally asked.

"For a walk." Adam said and left.

Watch and Sally look at each other then got back to making the sand castle.

With Adam he is on his walk and he is at another part of the lake he sees someone.

It was a female and she has brown hair and blue eyes.

She is wearing a Red Dress, a Dark Blue Denim Jacket and Purple Leather Boots.

This is Ann Templeton a friend of Adam and who he has a crush on.

Adam smiled.

"Ann." Adam called.

Ann turned and sees Adam.

"Adam." Ann called and walked to him.

The two hugged and looked at each other.

"So Ann what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Oh I am just getting fresh air." Ann said. "You?"

"Sally and Watch are building sand castles and I wanted to go for a walk." Adam said.

Ann smiled.

"Well how about we go for a walk together?' Ann asked.

"I love that." Adam said.

ith that the two went for a walk.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Adam and Ann Talk and a Lamp

Spooksville: The Big Adventure

Chapter 3: Adam and Ann Talk and a Lamp

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO MY SPOOKSVILLE BIG ADVENTURE FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE ADAM AND ANN HAVE A TALK AND THEY FIND SOMETHING!**

**ADAM AND ANN FOREVER!**

**AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT!?**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go to another part of the lake and we see Ann and Adam walking together.

Ann looked at Adam.

"So Adam still wondering about your mother?" Ann asked.

Adam sighed and looked at Ann.

"Yeah and I am confused." Adam said. "I mean I now know she loved here but I want to know what happened."

Ann smiled.

"Hey don't worry Adam I am sure we will find your mother and know what happened to her. Trust me and I will help." Ann said.

Adam smiled and hugged Ann shocking her.

"Thanks Ann." Adam said. "Your a great friend."

Ann smiled and hugged Adam back.

"Thanks Adam." Ann said. "That means a lot."

Adam smiled.

Just then something caught his eye.

"Hey Ann look over there." Adam said as he pointed to the water.

Ann looked and saw a lamp washing to shore.

It was a red oil lamp that looked like the one from Aladdin.

Adam picked up the lamp and looked at it.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

Ann walked to Adam and saw the lamp in his hand.

"No idea." Ann said. "But I think I can find it in one of my books in my house."

Adam looked at Ann.

"Well let's go." Adam said.

With that the two ran off.

However unknown to them mysterious eyes were watching them from the trees.

"Oh my it's the lamp the boss is looking for." A mysterious voice said. "This is great. I better go tell the boss the good news."

With that the mysterious figure in trees went away.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE!?**

**WHAT IS WITH THAT LAMP!?**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
